


the calm

by valtersus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Raven Reyes, Ravenbell, braven, rellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtersus/pseuds/valtersus
Summary: The scene where Raven wants to leave the camp and Bellamy convinces her to stay told from their points of view





	1. raven's calm

I turn around and I see Finn leaving the tent with Clarke. I won’t sit here and watch him walking around with her. I grab my bag and start filling it with useful things when I hear someone coming inside.

“We need more ammo.”

Of course, it had to be Bellamy. I see some ammunition in the desk so I take it and I give it to him. Our hands touch for a brief second.

“That’s it until Jasper comes back. Now get out of my tent.”

“Where you going?”

“The hell out of here.”

I keep putting things in my bag while expecting him to leave my tent and stop asking questions. But he doesn’t move.

“No way, you’re not leaving.”

I turn to look at him. _Did he just tell me not to leave?_

“Really? And what makes you think you can tell me what to do? Aren’t you a janitor?”

He looks at the floor and then looks back at me.

“Where you gonna go?”

I want him to leave and stop asking, but there’s a part of me that wants him to tell me to stay. I see a gun laying on the floor and I take it.

“Into these damn woods. Don’t worry about it.”

_Please, worry about it._

“I’ll find someplace safe.”

I’m determined to walk outside the tent and leave this camp, but he grabs my arm and stops me.

“Just wait.”

_Why does he care so much?_

“Don’t be an idiot. You go alone and you’re dead, or worse.”

I look at him, and then I look at his arm touching mine.

“So what’s your plan? Sit here until you run out of bullets?”

He looks away and I keep staring at him.

“Yeah. Or until you come up with something better.”

He must have noticed my surprise face, because he continues talking with a little smirk on his face.

“Come on, Raven. You came down here in a pod you rebuilt yourself. You made a bomb out of a tin can. What else you got in that head of yours?”

It might be the first time someone tells me something like that. I look at him and I start thinking.

“Radios. We can’t defend ourselves if we can’t communicate. If we can build radios, walkie-talkies…”

He nods while listening to me.

“Then we can fight as a team. We’d have a chance at least.”

I can’t take my eyes off him. _He actually cares._ I try hard not to smile.

“See? We need you. You may be a huge pain in the ass, but you’re smart.”

And then he leaves the tent, with that little smirk still on his face. I stare at the floor. It’s the first time someone appreciates my work like that, and it’s definitely the first time someone makes me stay. _And I like that._


	2. bellamy's calm

I walk in the tent and I see Raven.

“We need more ammo.”

She grabs some ammunition and puts it in my hand without even turning around to look at me. Her hand is warm.

“That’s it until Jasper comes back. Now get out of my tent.”

 _Okay, rude._ I notice she has a bag and she’s filling it.

“Where you going?”

“The hell out of here.”

_What?_

“No way, you’re not leaving.”

She finally turns around and looks at me with a pissed look on her face.

“Really? And what makes you think you can tell me what to do? Aren’t you a janitor?”

She’s still as sassy as the first time I talked to her in the woods with her knife pointing at my face. Hasn’t changed a bit. I look at the floor. _Why is she leaving?_

“Where you gonna go?”

She grabs a gun from the floor.

“Into these damn woods. Don’t worry about it”

I don’t know why, but I worry. I can't help it.

“I’ll find someplace safe.”

I know she’s intelligent and she can take care of herself, but still I don’t want her to leave alone. She starts walking.

“Just wait.”

Before I realize what I’m doing, I grab her arm.

“Don’t be an idiot. You go alone and you’re dead, or worse.”

She stares at me. I know she’s asking herself why do I care so much and why don't I just let her go. I don’t know either.

“So what’s your plan? Sit here until you run out of bullets?”

I look down. _Well…_

“Yeah. Or until you come up with something better.”

And then, her face lights up. It is almost like no one has ever told her something like that before.

“Come on, Raven. You came down here in a pod you rebuilt yourself. You made a bomb out of a tin can. What else you got in that head of yours?”

Her eyes are still shining. _Does this girl not realize how smart she is?_

“Radios.”

I stare at her while she talks. _There it is._

“We can’t defend ourselves if we can’t communicate. If we can build radios, walkie-talkies…”

“Then we can fight as a team. We’d have a chance at least.”

She nods slightly and I see her smiling a little, like she's trying to hide it.

“See? We need you. You may be a huge pain in the ass, but you’re smart.”

After that, I leave the tent thinking about what I just said. And I meant it. We really need her. _This girl has something special._


End file.
